Concours Disney
by The Spirit Lost
Summary: Un titre pas vraiment adapté à l'histoire, mais c'est sous ce nom que je l'avais enregistré. Un résumé pour cet OS ? Une jeune femme, la guerre, des interdits et de l'espoir, peut-être. Il y a des thèmes assez crus et j'y décris de la violence. A vous de savoir si cela peut vous déranger ou pas. Merci. ;)


Bien le bonjour !

Voici mon premier OS Disney -absolument pas charmant et mignon, mais passons.-  
Quelques précisions : Les noms des nains sont ceux que l'on trouve en allemand, si je ne me suis pas trompée. Le nom de famille du Prince est charmant, parce que c'est comme cela que l'on traduit ''charmant'' en allemand -vu que le mot allemand vient du français- et le nom de famille de Blanche est celui de Regina Jonas, la première femme juive à être devenue rabbin qui est, par ailleurs, décédée durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.  
Pour le titre, sachez qu'à la base, je participais à un concours d'OS qui n'a jamais été jugé au final donc j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis, histoire que je juge de mon niveau~

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, car j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tant pis. ;)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dix-neuf août mille neuf cent trente-quatre, en Allemagne, un homme est élu président du pays avec quatre-vingt-neuf pourcent du suffrage. Cet homme est le leader du _Nazionalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeitpartei_, le parti nazi.

Blanche Jonas déglutit en apprenant cette nouvelle. Elle avait lu _Mein Kampf_, avait été dégoûtée par les propos tenus contre les Juifs, contre sa religion, contre tous ceux qui ne correspondaient pas à l'utopie de cet homme, mais elle n'avait pas cru à tout ça. Elle n'avait pas voulu croire qu'il était possible que qui que ce soit suive ce parti. Et maintenant... maintenant, le leader de ce parti dirigeait ce pays. Ses mains se crispèrent autour des pages du journal alors qu'elle rapprochait son nez de l'article. Elle se concentrait tellement sur la page noire d'encre qu'un simple bruit sec sur la table la fit sursauter. Elle aperçut un verre cerné par une fine main blanche aux ongles courts et nets. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur cette main, puis remonta : le poignet, le long bras finement musclé se cassant légèrement au coude dont le prolongement menait à une épaule parée de tissu vert qui rehaussait la peau laiteuse du cou. Son regard fixa maintenant le visage rond aux deux grandes orbes bleues qui la fixaient d'un air grave. La jeune Blanche se contenta de sourire innocemment :

« Ma très chère maman !

- Ma chérie... Arrête de lire ça ! À ton âge, on devrait s'intéresser à des choses bien plus agréables que toutes ces histoires de politique.  
- J'ai seize ans : je serai bientôt une femme ! Je dois me cultiver si je veux être une adulte responsable ! »

Sa mère sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Elle représentait l'idéal de la femme allemande : une longue chevelure blonde tressée, de grands yeux bleus, une peau pâle, un buste fin mais généreux, des hanches larges qui avaient permis la venue au monde de cette enfant, une taille fine et de longues jambes musclées. Karla Jonas était d'une élégance et d'une sobriété admirables ; beaucoup se retournait sur son passage et sur celui de sa fille aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Elle avait eu tous les atouts de sa mère, mis à part ses cheveux : ils étaient noirs, d'un noir de jais, mais il n'y avait pas que ça, ses joues rosies et ses lèvres carmins donnaient l'impression qu'elle était constamment maquillée et ça, c'était mal vu par les Allemands, car ce sont les putains qui se maquillent.

_Une putain..._

Sa mère toussa et poussa le verre de lait vers son enfant en lui intimant de le boire d'un geste de la tête. Sa fille s'exécuta et abandonna sa lecture un court instant afin de reporter son attention vers l'extérieur à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Le ciel était clair, l'air était doux et les rayons du soleil s'accrochaient aux parois blanches des bâtiments : tout était magnifique et paisible. La vie est magnifique et paisible, mais comme ces tâches grises qui bavaient sous les fenêtres : il y avait toujours une ombre au tableau. Celle de Blanche était son homosexualité. Elle avait pris conscience de son indifférence envers les hommes -et de son intérêt pour les femmes- alors qu'elle entrait tout juste dans une relation avec un jeune homme. Elle l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas suffisamment pour envisager une relation avec lui. Elle s'était confiée à lui et malgré les préjugés de l'époque, il l'avait très bien pris, lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de ce qu'elle était et qu'il la soutiendrait peu importe ce qu'il se passerait. Elle lui avait fait confiance, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas osé en parler à ses parents.

_Blanche Jonas avait seize ans ; Hans Charmant, dix-huit. Elle voulait être professeure ; il voulait être médecin. Elle lui avait fait confiance..._

Blanche tremblotait sous cette vieille chemise d'hôpital, effilochée, trouée, retombant mollement à ses chevilles et ne recouvrant que difficilement sa poitrine. Elle la serra contre son buste, cachant cette partie intime du mieux qu'elle le put : elle avait encore une fierté. La porte s'ouvrit d'une volée, laissant entrer un flux de lumière qui éblouit la jeune fille alors que des pas s'approchaient d'elle. Ses yeux s'habituaient enfin à cette clarté et elle eut de nouveau ce sentiment terrible au fond d'elle : le désespoir. Ces murs gris et humides, ce sol de béton froid et ce misérable lit tâchés d'auréoles plus que douteuses la dégoûtaient, mais le plus horrible était cet affreux triangle rose cousu grossièrement sur sa chemise. Elle le cacha désespérément sous sa main libre, tandis que l'infirmière s'affairait à lui retirer du sang pour l'énième fois depuis son arrivée.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ? De quelle année ?

- Alors ?  
- Le douze avril mille neuf cent quarante-cinq. »

Cela faisait un an qu'elle était ici pour être soignée, selon Hans. Ils s'étaient revus lors d'une soirée au Troisième Reich, où elle avait été amenée par son ''amie'' de l'époque. Elle s'était retrouvée seule et ivre au beau milieu de la soirée, puis elle avait été rejoint par Hans, enfin : Herr Charmant, un SS devenu ''médecin de la mort'' sous Hitler. Ils avaient discuté longuement, il l'avait entraînée dans une chambre et elle l'avait repoussé. Hans était reparti, furieux, quant à Blanche, elle était rentrée chez elle. Le lendemain, des infirmiers étaient venus : ils l'avaient enfermée dans un fourgon et avaient ''endormi'' ses parents. Depuis, on ne cessait de lui répéter que ''Herr Charmant'' faisait ça pour son bien et qu'elle devait être heureuse qu'un homme de son rang la désire tant. Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus de fierté et on considérait qu'elle était gravement malade : quelle joie.

« Je ne suis pas malade, vous savez. »

L'infirmière ria amèrement tout en continuant ses prélèvements, puis elle changea de seringue : c'était l'heure des injections. Blanche grinça des dents quand la seringue se vida dans sa veine : le liquide était si douloureux qu'elle fut prise de vertige. Yahvé seul sait quelles saloperies chimiques pouvait-on lui administrer. L'infirmière la fixa avec tristesse et même avec pitié :

« Une si jolie femme, si jeune et pourtant tellement malade.  
- Vous me rendez malade. Ce sont vos produits qui me rendent malades !  
- Calmez-vous.  
- Je vous dis que vous êtes en train de me tuer ! »

La jeune fille renversa la table où se trouvaient les seringues sous les yeux horrifiés de l'infirmière qui s'écarta rapidement.

« Votre maladie est à un stade plus avancé qu'on ne le pensait, Frau Jonas...  
- TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Elle se jeta sur cette imbécile en uniforme, saisit le plateau et l'abattit sur son bourreau.

« JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VOUS HAIS TELLEMENT ! »

Elle la frappa encore, encore, encore... tandis que l'infirmière hurlait et tentait de se défaire de la furie qui la violentait : elle la frappa au visage et Blanche tomba sur le sol, à côté d'elle. Elle gémit. Elle était devenue tellement faible avec tout ça... Elle sanglota : qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en avoir assez... Son front blanc reposait contre la pierre gelée, son nez goutta créant une flaque sanguinolente qui s'agrandissait au-dessous de son visage. Des hommes arrivèrent très rapidement, ils la traînèrent négligemment jusqu'à son lit et l'y attachèrent. Blanche tourna la tête, le désespoir la gagnant lorsque la porte se referma, réduisant à néant en quelques instants le peu de lumière qu'elle avait eu la chance d'observer depuis plusieurs semaines.

Le silence se fit roi dans la salle. Blanche se mit à sangloter : elle voulait sortir. Elle voulait retourner chez elle. Elle voulait surtout qu'Hans arrête ses bêtises à vouloir absolument l'épouser. Elle cria et gigota violemment sur son lit, espérant que les lanières lâchent soudainement. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Quelque chose venait de peser à côté de ses jambes et une autre avait frôlé une de ses mèches de cheveux poisseuses.

« Avez-vous encore mal ? »

Les larmes coulèrent le long de son visage, sa lèvre inférieure trembla furieusement et elle ne parvint qu'à murmurer un faible ''Laissez-moi...'' empli de crainte et de fatigue.

« Je m'appelle Chef et je suis l'aîné de ma fratrie. Nous sommes sept ! Les six autres sont aussi dans cette salle.  
- Je m'en fiche.  
- Même si vous ne les voyez pas dans toute cette obscurité, je vais vous donner leur nom.  
- Laissez-moi.  
- Happy, Hatschi, Pimpel, Seppl, Schlafmütze et Brummbär.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment êtes-vous entré sans que l'on vous voit ? »

Un ange passa.

« Mais... Nous avons toujours été ici.  
- Je ne vous ai jamais entendu et je ne vous ai jamais vu. »

Elle entendit quelques rires, puis d'autres poids pesèrent autour d'elle.

« Nous allons rester avec vous jusqu'au bout, Blanche. »

Chef était le plus intelligent de tous, Happy était quelqu'un de très optimiste, Hatschi éternuait tout le temps -ce qui étonna encore plus Blanche qui ne l'avait jamais entendu-, Pimpel n'osait que rarement ouvrir la bouche et lorsqu'il le faisait ; il bégayait, Schlafmütze ne parlait jamais ; trop occupé à dormir, Brummbär n'était pas quelqu'un de très sympathique, mais il semblait faire des efforts et Seppl, malgré le fait qu'il soit adorable, était terriblement niais voir même... idiot. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle leur parlait, ni si le soleil se levait ou se couchait. Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps, ligotée à son lit, mais elle s'en fichait : elle n'était plus seule. Elle bailla négligemment, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourdes et elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand elle se réveilla, ses amis étaient toujours là et il faisait toujours aussi sombre. Les jours se succédèrent : toujours aussi morne, froid, mais ils étaient moins désespérants grâce à ses sept compagnons. Enfin, le contrôle médical eut de nouveau lieu. L'infirmière entra, méfiante. Sa silhouette noire se détacha de son fond lumineux telle la silhouette de la Mort au fond du tunnel. Elle prit place à côté du lit et commença une série de prises de sang.

« Dites ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais dit que sept personnes partagent ma chambre ?  
- Il n'y a plus personne ici.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Elles sont décédées peu avant votre arrivée.  
- C'est faux. Ils sont ici.  
- Vous délirez ma pauvre.»

Cette remarque mit fin à la conversation. Et si elle disait vrai ? Et si tout cela n'était qu'un gros délire de la part de son cerveau ? L'infirmière termina ses prises de sang et prépara celles pour les injections.

« Quel jour sommes-nous ?  
- Le trente avril.  
- Oh. »

L'infirmière effectua l'injection. Blanche fut prise de violentes douleurs à l'estomac, son dos se cambra violemment et elle cracha du sang. L'infirmière s'écarta, lâchant sa seringue au passage. La jeune fille se tordait, hurlait : ses yeux se révulsèrent, elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle appelait à l'aide et des hommes arrivèrent.

« Que fait-on ?  
- Laissez-la mourir. Le Führer s'est suicidé ! Les Russes arrivent ! Brûlez tous les dossiers et fuyez ! »

La femme ne se fit pas prier et rapidement, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans l'immeuble. Seules les toux incessantes et les vomissements de la jeune femme brisait le silence. Sa tête retomba violemment sur le côté, ses yeux ne se révulsaient plus, mais son coeur battait très lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement. Des bottes frappaient violemment le sol des couloirs : ils s'approchaient ! La demoiselle fixa la lumière avec espoir. Les bruits se firent de plus en plus intense et des portes s'ouvrirent. Elle les appelait faiblement, espérant qu'ils la sauvent, alors que son coeur la faisait atrocement souffrir.

Pendant ce temps, les soldats s'affairaient dans chaque pièce. L'un d'eux aperçut une salle entrouverte ; il entra. Il avait vu une masse informe au fond de la salle, il s'en approcha doucement et souleva la couverture qui recouvrait le tout : un cadavre dans un stade avancé de décomposition. Il soupira devant cette découverte désagréable et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante : très sombre, humide et une odeur aigre. Quelque chose craqua sous sa botte, il la prit et se rendit compte que c'était un os.

« A force d'en voir un peu partout, je commence à les reconnaître facilement. »

Il s'éloigna du lieu à reculons, ouvrit péniblement une fenêtre condamnée par des planches. Un faisceau de lumière s'engouffra dans la pièce, éclairant enfin ce lieu. Le soldat fut dégoûté parce qu'il vit : de nombreux corps un peu partout, la plupart en très mauvais état et autant de squelettes sur le sol. Il pivota sur lui-même et vu un lit -chose étrange dans ce lieu- d'où dégoulinait une substance étrange et odorante.

« Oh non. »

Des seringues étaient brisées au sol et ses bottes continuèrent le travail lorsqu'il marcha dessus. Il enleva son gant et s'approcha encore. Il tapa à nouveau dans un squelette avant d'atteindre le lit où semblait dormir une jeune femme. Il approcha son visage de celle-ci et observa les pupilles de la jeune femme. Il posa deux doigts dans le cou chaud et poisseux de la noiraude ; c'était trop tard. Le soldat baissa la tête, affligé par ce décès.

« Vous auriez pu vivre... Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle. »

Il s'engagea dans le faisceau de lumière, le regard vide de la morte planté dans son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait. Son bras pendait en dehors de son lit et sa main traînait sur le sol autour de laquelle se blottissait six petits squelettes. Le soldat enjamba un autre petit corps qu'il avait percuté avant et qui tremblait. Comme s'il souhaitait rejoindre les six autres et la jeune femme.

« Désolé... »

Le militaire souleva le petit squelette et le déposa avec les autres. Il fit face une dernière fois à ce tableau, soupira tristement et referma la porte.


End file.
